


Captain Cold's Essay

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Essays, Other, Overall silliness, Reader-Insert, Testing Leonard's patience, gender neutral reader, pure fluff, references to pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Leonard is planning his next heist when you just want to be silly and notice his planning looks an awful lot like an essay.





	Captain Cold's Essay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> Gifted to Hiver_Frost_Elf for encouraging my writing and for dealing with annoying essays! :)
> 
> I don't own Spongebob, Grumpy Cat, or Garfield, but I do own the right to torture Leonard with pop culture references. Wrote this when I was half-asleep. Enjoy!

Leonard’s fingers were the only part of him moving as he flicked the pencil back and forth back and forth back and forth in the air. His other hand’s fingers rested against his temple and cheek as he stared at the paper in front of him. If one didn't know better or see the pencil’s steady arcing through the air they may think he was a statue of some great thinker, pondering life’s greatest questions. 

The only question Leonard Snart was pondering right now was how to steal a priceless artifact past one of the newest and technologically advanced security systems in the world. Granted the system itself wasn't that great, he'd cracked tougher, but there were so many extra measures to deal with. They were all over the place and every time he thought he saw an angle, he noticed a problem and it was starting to annoy him. It was almost as if they didn't want someone to steal their exhibits. He groaned and slid his hand over his face, other hand slamming the pencil to the coffee table in a loud and very unsatisfying click.

“What’s wrong, Grumpy Cat? Bummed it's Monday?” You looped your arms around his neck over the back of the couch and kissed his cheek happily. “Mwah!”

He rolled his eyes at your antics. “Wrong cat. Garfield hates Mondays.”

“Really? If the name is literally Grumpy Cat, you think neither would like Mondays.” You strolled around the piece of furniture to plop down beside the con. “Do they both like lasagna?” 

“Are we really having this conversation while I'm trying to plan my next heist?” He gave you a deadpanned expression, but you just shrugged, oblivious to his frustration.

“Sure! Seems important enough to me. One of life’s greatest mysteries!” You leaned over and looked at the blueprints and crumpled plans he had on the table and snorted.

His eyes narrowed at you. “Problem?”

“That's how you plan a heist?” You were fighting giggles.

“What's wrong with it?”

“It looks like an essay!” You laughed, leaning against his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and tore off a fresh sheet to write on. The point of his pencil barely tapped the paper before he paused. You leaned on him, waiting, before whispering. “Maybe start with what I learned in boating school is?”

He exhaled loudly through his nose and regarded you sternly, though you didn't see any hostility in those eyes. “Must you be such a hindrance?”

“Hey, I think I'm being helpful.” Before Leonard fully realized what had happened, your head was on his lap and you were grinning up at him. “I gave you seven words right there.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “It's a plan for how to steal a priceless artifact, not a school essay.”

“That's good because if it was you would have lost points. You didn't put your name or the date at the top. For shame, Lenny…”

He groaned in frustration as you took the pencil from him and scribbled at the top of the page. In your very neat handwriting you had written the date followed by Captain Cold. Worst of all, you had dotted the I in Captain with a heart. “There! All better.”

He looked down at your beaming smile. “I hate you.”

“No, you don't. You loveeeee me!” The corners of his mouth quirked in amusement. Then your lips parted and you yawned widely. “I'm sleepy…” You sat up and stretched before nearly tackling him into the couch. He made a soft gasp of surprise as you snuggled down into his chest, curling your body into his as perfectly as two puzzle pieces fitting together. “Time for sleep.”

“Then go sleep in bed! I haven't finished planning yet.” Somehow the anger Leonard was trying to muster was lacking as he noticed your peaceful expression, eyes closed as you neared sweet dreams.

“Finish your essay in the morning, Lenny...I want cuddles now…”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you as he quickly felt you begin to slumber. “You're lucky I love you.”

“...I heard that!” 

“Go to sleep or I'm going back to my planning!” 

You darted up to press a quick kiss to his lips before settling back down. “Love you too, Lenny!”


End file.
